walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman (Video Game)
Roman is an original character who appeared in both, Shel's Story and Bonnie's Story in the DLC 400 Days for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Not much is known about Roman's life before or as the apocalypse began other than that he used to be part of a band. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Bonnie's Story Roman along with Clive and Stephanie are seen pursuing Dee, Leland and Bonnie as Dee was revealed to have stolen supplies from them. Shel's Story At the beginning of the episode Roman and the others finish watching Becca's performance on the guitar in which they proceed to work. Roman can be seen feeding a walker chained to a pole outside, telling Shel that at least they can be "put to good use", as they'd react to human intruders. Later, Roman has a man blindfolded whom Clive claims they caught stealing supplies. Stephanie and Boyd try to vouch for him, stating that they can find a way for him to be useful. Clive and Joyce disagree with them, saying that they don't need any new additions to the group. Shel, being the only one without any input is pushed by Roman to decide the intruders fate. If Shel decides to let the man go, Roman tells him that if he ever returns he'll wish he died that day. If Shel decides to kill the man, Roman is the one to shoot him but says that if something similar were to happen again, Shel or Boyd will have to handle it. 23 days later, Roman catches Stephanie trying to escape with some of their supplies. Feeling betrayed, he locks her in a van. Roman, then, goes to inform Shel of this and says that they have to kill her with the rule being that anybody who knows of their location can't leave/be trusted. Roman tells Shel that she has to take care of the situation - if Shel agreed to keep the previous intruder alive, Roman states that Shel's decision was wrong and it cost Boyd's life, now she has to pay for it. If Shel decided to let Roman kill the intruder, Roman reminds Shel of the agreement that was made. Though many attempts at trying to convince him to keep Stephanie alive, Roman still disagrees. Roman let's Shel explain the situation to Becca beforehand. If Shel decides to take off in the RV with Becca, Roman is last seen shouting for them to come back. If Shel decides to go through with the execution, Roman apologizes for it having to be this way and then escorts Shel to the van. Sometime later, Shel and Becca end up joining a new group of survivors consisting of Vince, Russell, Bonnie and Wyatt. Though Roman's fate is unknown, when Tavia shows up to their campsite to offer them a place in her community, Becca states that Roman could possibly be there and even if he was still searching for them there is nothing he could do to them there. Wyatt responds by saying that there's no way he could still be alive with Russell also saying that they don't need to worry about Roman. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Roman has killed: *Roberto (Determinant) *Stephanie (Determinant/Assumed) *Leland (Determinant/Assumed) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Stephanie Roman and Stephanie have a fairly good affiliation. He trusts her enough to work together on the hunt for the person who stole their medicine supplies. After another incident occurs in which a stranger breaks into their camp, Stephanie disagrees with Roman and strongly believes the man should be allowed to live. For Roman, the last straw is when Stephanie herself attempts to escape and make off with most of their food, ammo and medicine, which he is unwilling to forgive her for. Shel Roman sees Shel as an important part of their group, and allows her to make the final swing vote in deciding if the stranger who broke in to steal their supplies should be killed or be let go. Depending on the in-game choice, no matter what Shel chooses, Roman will respect and obey her decision. When he catches Stephanie trying to escape camp, Roman lets Shel know they absolutely cannot let her go. He gives her the burdensome task of killing Stephanie. Appearances Video Game Trivia *It is implied that Roman is the leader of the group. *Roman stated that he used to be part of a band; possibly the "Plastic Toys" as it is on his jacket. ru:Роман Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists